Protoman's Little Kitten
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: Protoman rescues a girl from some viruses but something seems fishy. What is this girl's history, and why is Protoman acting so weird?
1. Chapter 1

**Protoman's Little Kitten**

**By: Allison Hillman**

"Protoman, have you found the data yet," Chaud asked from the screen above.

"Not yet Chaud, sir," said Protoman.

Chaud was having Protoman search the web for information on a small company that IPC was sponsoring. Apparently they had the technology needed to create the latest P.E.T. programming system. Protoman was searching their website to see what kind of reputation the small organization had with other companies when making business deals. Chaud's father had wanted him to do as much research as possible to make sure that this deal didn't blow up in their faces. It wasn't a very important deal but Chaud's father didn't tolerate failure. It made his company look bad.

Just then Protoman heard something. It sounded like someone screaming. "Chaud sir did you hear that,' Protoman asked.

"Yes Protoman. I did. You should go check it out," Chaud said calmly.

Protoman rushed to the source of the screaming. There was a blonde cat like navi being attacked by several mettaurs.

"Help," the poor girl screamed.

Protoman jumped over the viruses and grabbed the girl before deleting the viruses. He held the girl in his arms and looked her over. She had burns and a large gash on her leg. There was no way she could have taken all this damage from a couple of minor viruses. She let out a soft whimper before passing out.

When the girl awoke she was in a strange home page. It looked like it was designed for business. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing here she just needed to leave. She tried to get up but pain shoots up her leg and she falls to her knees. Then a tall silver haired navi logged onto the homepage. She was scared even more. Protoman approached the shaking girl and kneeled down so that he was at her level. "Good your awake," he said firmly.

His harsh tone scared her even more and he realized he should try to keep his voice in a kind caring tone. Something he wasn't used to doing. "Errr…sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," he said in a gentler tone, "Are you feeling any better."

The girl didn't know what to say. She was still very confused. Protoman let out a sigh, "Lets try something simpler, like your name."

"My name," she asked.

She went into deep thought but she couldn't remember. "I can't remember," she stammered, "I..I can't remember anything."

"That's strange," Protoman said concerned.

"Protoman."

Protoman looked up. Chaud was on the screen above. "Have you found out anything?"

"Chaud sir, yes! It seems that she has lost her memory," Protoman said quickly.

"I see," Chaud said, " Here apply this to her wounds. I' going to see if I could get someone over here to help."

He inserted a navi heal program into the P.E.T. "Wait," the girl said "Who are you? Where am I?"

She seemed about to cry. "It's okay. I'm Protoman and that was my operator, Chaud Blaze. You are on his homepage."

"Oh," she said, "Then who am I?"

"We don't know," Protoman said truthfully, looking her over. She was slender with hot pink and black strips on her arms and legs. She had white paws and face. Her stomach was black with whit in the middle. She was blonde with blue eyes and a little cat nose with whiskers. Sticking out of her hair was to black and pink cat ears. She even had a smooth black and pink striped tail.

"Here let me get rid of those burns," Protoman said.

He applied the program and the burns disappeared. The gash how ever did not. The program he had used was only designed for minor injuries. The gash would have to heal on it's own. He then slowly wrapped a large Band-Aid around the gash to protect it. She studied him closely. He seemed to be a nice guy but they had only just meet so she would judge him later. For now she would trust this Protoman guy. When he finished she thanked him and tried to stand. She was on her feet but as soon as she thought that she could stand she fell. Protoman caught her just in time though. They were so close that their noses were almost closes. The cat like navi let out a little purr. Protoman blushed, which surprised him. He usually was very careful about showing any emotion. He cleared his throat and laid her down carefully. "Well you should get some rest," the confused red navi said, "You seem to have been through a lot today."

She smiled at him. He was right and she was tired. She lay down and closed her eyes. She was asleep in no time at all. Chaud appeared on the screen above. "How is she," he asked.

"She is doing much better Chaud Blaze sir. She is resting now," Protoman replied.

"That's good but I can't help wondering who she is and how she got this way," Chaud said with a wondering look on his face.

"Chaud sir were you able to find anyone willing to help," Protoman asked.

"Yes but it's only Hikari. I doubt he'll be able to do much," Chaud said frowning.

"Oh well," Protoman said, "We have another problem as well. We have no way of identifying her. She has no name that we know of."

"We'll ask her about it tomorrow when Hikari gets here. Hopefully he won't bring his friends. For now we should get some sleep," Chaud said.

"Right Chaud sir," Protoman said going into sleep mode. For some reason though he thought about the girl and a faint smile formed on his lips before completely falling a sleep.

At eight o'clock exactly he awoke. He woke Chaud up next like he did every morning. As Chaud got up and started his normal every day routine Protoman thought that he would check on the girl. He felt different, almost cheerful. He logged onto the homepage to find the girl siting on the floor grooming her self like a cat. Licking her paws and rubbing them on her face.

"Good morning," Protoman said almost happily, "I see your feeling better."

She looked up and smiled. "Good morning Protoman," she said her tail soundly thumping on the floor.

She tried to stand up but couldn't. "I still can't seem to get up on my own," she said sadly.

"Here," he leaned down and carefully helped her to her feet, "Is that better."

"Yes. Thank you," the cat said happy to be off the ground.

"Today you are going to meet someone new," Protoman said.

"Really that sounds fun," she said cheerfully.

"Our hope is that he would recognize you, or have seen you around Net City," Protoman said truthfully.

"What's he like," she asked curiously.

"Well," he thought for a moment, "He is very caring and most navis seem to enjoy his company."

"He sounds a lot like you," she said kindly.

"Well… not really," he said confused.

"Oh come on. You took me in even though you didn't now who I was. You saved me from those viruses and I thank you for all of it. I don't know how anyone couldn't enjoy your company or think that your not a good person," she said her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Oh," he said taken aback by her words. No one had ever said something that kind about him and he certainly wasn't expecting those words.

"Something," wrong she asked concerned.

"It's just… oh nothing. He'll be here soon and he might bring his friends so you should get ready," he said deciding it was best not to tell her what most people usually thought of him.

Lan walked up to Chaud's office door and knocked. It opened automatically. "Hello," Lan said looking around.

"Come in Hikari," Chaud said from his seat behind his desk.

"What's up. You sounded stressed," Lan asked scratching his head.

All of the sudden Dex fell into the room followed by the rest of his friends. "Dex I told you to keep up," Lan said annoyed.

"Sorry," he said getting up off the floor. Maylu let out a little giggle.

"Chaud, I hope you don't mind, I brought my friends along," he said embarrassed by Dex's entrance.

"Not at all," Chaud said irritably, "I hate to admit it but I'm going to need as much help as I can get."

"With what," Lan asked confused. Chaud had been a little shaky on the details.

Chaud then explained the whole story from beginning to end. "Wow," Lan said, "That is a problem,"

"Yes and we were hoping that maybe Megaman would recognize her and I guess you bringing your friends along will probably increase our chances," Chaud said deep in thought.

"Alright lets jack in and see what we can find out," Lan said happy to help out.

"You to Roll."

"Same for you Gutsman."

All of the operators jacked their navis into the computer on Chaud's desk. Standing in front of the navis was the nameless cat navi. "Hello," she said trying to think of what to give as an introduction.

"Hello. I'm Megaman. This is Roll, Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman," the blue navi said kindly.

Protoman walked up from behind them, "Good you're here."

Iceman jumped up and whirled around, "Gosh don't do that. You almost gave me heart attack," the Eskimo like navi said in a state of panic.

The girl gave a little giggle. Protoman let a faint smile show on his lips. "Chaud explained the situation I assume," he said resuming his usual attitude.

"Yeah. He did," Megaman agreed, "I don't think I've ever seen or meet her before." This thought was unanimous.

The girl sighed. She wanted to have a name so badly. "We also have another problem she needs a name. So that we can identify her," Protoman said reading her expression.

"I don't know lets ask her what she would like to be called," Roll suggested.

"Good idea," said Megaman turning to face the cat like navi, "What would you like to be called?"

"I don't know," she said, "I want to know what Protoman would like."

They all turned to look at Protoman. "Errr… well…I don't know," Protoman stammered.

"Oh come on Protoman please," she said with a mock begging tone in her voice.

"Let me think," he pondered for a moment. The name had to be simple and suite her personality, "How about Kitten." He shocked himself at how childish the name was but it was the best he could come up with.

"I like it," Roll said, "It's a cute name."

"Me to," said the girl.

"Kitten it is," Megaman said like he was making a declaration.

"Thanks Protoman," Kitten said beaming.

Protoman blushed, "It wasn't that big of a deal." Once again he was acting weird. He was never shy and he was blushing again.

Megaman was watching Protoman. He could tell. Something was up. Protoman was never this open at all. Megaman decided that he would keep an eye on Protoman to see if he kept up the strange behavior. "Kitten do you remember Net City," Roll asked breaking into Megaman's train of thought.

"No, what's Net City," Kitten wondered.

"We can take you if you'd like," Protoman said. Once again surprising him self with his openness.

"Chaud sir could we take Kitten to Net City? It could jog some of her lost memories," Protoman added in quickly.

Chaud looked confused for a moment but hesitantly said, "Ye-yes Protoman you can. Good idea."

The operators logged their navis in to Net City. "What's with Protoman," Lan asked when the netnavis had disappeared.

"Yeah," Maylu added, "He's acting kind of funny?"

"I don't know," Chaud said with a curious look on his face. The navi's sudden change was very puzzling.

--------

"Look at that," Kitten shouted gleefully running over to a near by shop and peering into the window, "What are those?" She was starring in at a bunch of cyber gold fish swimming around in a large tank. Protoman smiled and walked over, "Those are fish," he said admiring her child like innocence.

"Wow, Protoman really likes Kitten," Roll said watching the two of them observe the fish.

"No kidding, guts," Gutsman commented.

"It's weird. He seems happy. I didn't know he could be happy," Iceman said with a shudder.

"That's not very nice guys. Give him a break," Megaman said trying to defend his silver haired friend.

"It's true," said Roll sadly, "This is the happiest I've ever seen him. I wonder why he doesn't act like this all the time?"

"I don't know but it has to have something to do with that new girl," Megaman said doubting his own words.

"You don't think," Roll cut her self off.

"No couldn't be guts guts," Gutsman said.

"Eeeeek…." Kitten screamed. A large dog was chasing her. She ran up a near by tree and began to hiss at the beast.

"We had better help Protoman get rid of that dog," Iceman said exasperated.

"Wait," Megaman said.

Protoman scared the dog away with a few slashes of his sword. Megaman and his friends watched Protoman gently help her get out of the tree. She looked very embarrassed. Protoman was smiling again.

"Yep that settles it Protoman is in love," Megaman said with an absolute tone.

"Ahhhhh…that's so sweet, I never thought it would happen. It's just so cute," Roll cooed.

"We had better not bring it up with Protoman though. We may know but I don't think he does yet," Megaman suggested.

"I hope she feels the same way. Having your first love turn you down really hurts," Roll said wisely.

"The really sad thing she doesn't have any of her memories so it's going to be really hard for those two to have a relationship," Iceman said.

"Wait guys I think we may be getting a little a head of our selves. Let's just wait and see what happens before we jump to the conclusion that their soul mates," Megaman said quickly.

"Yeah your right," Roll said, "But I'd still like to help with this in any way I can."

"Me too guts guts," Gutsman cheered, happy to help Roll in any way possible.

"Hey guys come on," Kitten yelled.

"Coming," Megaman yelled back, "We had better keep up them."

When they finally did catch up they found Protoman sitting on a bench well Kitten chased a butterfly. "Hey Protoman," Megaman shouted.

Protoman kept his eyes on Kitten the whole time as if he felt that if he looked away she would vanish.

"Protoman," Megaman said as the others went over to try and catch the butterfly too, "Are you all right. You seem different." He didn't want to give it up that they already knew he liked her.

"To be honest," Protoman said looking over at him, "I don't know." Protoman got up.

"I don't know," he repeated.

Megaman thought for a moment. He doesn't know what love is does he? That had never accrued to him.

"Well describe it," Megaman said waiting for Protoman's reaction.

"Well…when ever I'm around her I act strangely, different. Like another person," he said this realizing how open he was being again. He was getting used to it but it still bothered him.

"You really like her don't you," he asked not expecting Protoman to give him an answer.

"Forget I said anything got it," Protoman said angrily. Megaman knew something that he didn't and it wasn't making him anymore willing to ask.

A/N: I know I've already used this 'Kitten' or Flow character in a different story but to tell you the truth I wrote this before I wrote that one. This is the first one I ever made and well it's also the longest one so far. I just found it well I was looking for something and decided to read it because I forgot it and it seemed good to me so I decided to post it. Review for more! I won't write any if no one wants me to because well I need inspiration!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: blues-lover

Protoman left Megaman sitting on the bench with a smirk on his face. _He's so stubborn,_ Megaman thought. _It could take him a while to realize he needs some assistance._ Protoman walked up behind Kitten who had caught the butterfly and was watching it flutter around in the captivity of her paws. Protoman Placed his hand on Kitten's shoulder, she looked up at him, losing concentration on the butterfly allowing it to fly out from her paws. It fluttered around for a moment then it came back and landed gently on Protoman's nose, his face morphed in a look of puzzlement. Kitten laughed and brought her paw up next to his face. The butterfly moved over from his nose and to her paw. She bent down and placed it on a flower. Roll, who had wandered over to the bench where Megaman was let out a sigh, "They are so cute together," Roll said as she watched Kitten glomp Protoman. "Yeah, but Roll I don't think he knows what love is," The blue navi inquired. "Oh, well that doesn't surprise me so much," Roll said, "He may be battle-smart but he's not social-smart. I mean he is kinda rude and very quite. If you don't know him he's kinda intimidating, heck even if you do know him he's kinda intimidating." "Yeah, You'd think that Chaud would want his navi to have more personality, Wait now that I think about it his father designed Protoman so that's probably why he has such a limited personality," Megaman proclaimed. "Or he's just shy," the pink navi said. "Protoman? Shy," Megaman asked himself. Then he started laughing.  
"Hey guys what's so funny," Kitten asked. She was still attached to Protoman who was blushing like crazy. On seeing Protoman's face Megaman started laughing all over again. Protoman who was trying to figure out why his face was so hot watched Megaman laugh and for some reason Kitten started laughing too and so did Roll. Protoman did not know what they found so amusing but he didn't care. When they stopped laughing everything got real quite. Above their heads a screen appeared. It was Lan. "Hey guys any luck," he asked. 

"Sorry Lan, nothing yet," Megaman said looking up at the screen.

Lan was quite for a moment but then he looked over at Protoman, "Hey Protoman you got something on your arm," Lan said smirking at the way Kitten was clinging to the red navi.

"Not something, someone," Protoman corrected, not catching the joke.

Lan shook his head, "Who would have thought that Protoman would get a girl friend."

"Girlfriend," Protoman asked.

"Girlfriend," Chaud asked.

"Catnip," Kitten said grinning.

Everyone looked at Kitten in surprise who was smiling broadly. She blinked, "What?"

Everyone looked back at the screen in which Chaud now occupied, "I think that's enough for today. Jack out Protoman, Kitten."

"Yes Chaud Blaze sir," Protoman said and he and kitten logged out leaving everyone else just standing there awkwardly. The stood there in silence for a few moments then Megaman said, "So, I'll see all you guys later."

Everyone mumbled in agreement and logged out.

**Back in Chaud's Office**

"See you later Chaud good luck with Kitten," Lan said as he left the office.

"Thank you for your help," the dual haired boy said before closing the door.

Chaud turned around and went to his desk. He sat in his chair and twiddled his thumbs. He looked over at the computer screen to see Kitten braiding Protoman's hair. "What the," Chaud yelled, "Okay Protoman private talk now. Kitten were gonna need some privacy."

"Okie dokie," Kitten said tying the braid off with a ribbon, "Call me when you're done."

With that Kitten pixilated to a different system of Chaud's computer. Chaud sighed, "So Kitten seems to like you," he started out.

"Yes I have noticed," the red navi said as he fiddled with the braid.

"Your letting her get pretty close to you," Chaud said digging further.

"Yes," Protoman said.

"Protoman you don't know anything about her heck she doesn't even know anything about her self," Chaud said.

"What are you inquiring Chaud sir," the navi asked arching an unseen eyebrow.

"Look I know you like her admit it," Chaud yelled, getting tired of beating around the bush.

"Well she seems to be quite found of me and I do like her," Protoman said completely missing what Chaud meant.

Chaud sighed, "Do you know what love is Protoman?"

Protoman took a breath, "Love, 1 a deep and tender feeling of affection for or attachment or devotion to a person or persons, 2an expression of one's love or affection, 3 a feeling of brotherhood and good will toward other people, 4 a strong liking for or interest in something, 5a strong usually passionate affection of one person or persons for another based in part on sexual attraction, 6 sexual passion." (A/N: Thank you Webster's)

Chaud sweat dropped, "I meant it as in have you ever felt love."

Protoman blinked, "Love, 1 a deep and tender feeling of affection for or attachment or devotion to a **person or persons**. Love is a human emotion, I being only a navi can not feel love."

"What about Roll? Everyone knows she loves Megaman," Chaud said, not willing to be defeated.

"Merely part of her programming to show artificial affection," Protoman said in a monotone.

"Sometimes I wish the old man had programmed you to be a bit more," Chaud searched for the word, "Emotional."

"I am sorry Chaud sir I will work on it," Protoman promised.

"You may call Kitten back now," Chaud said and he turned to face the large window.

"Yes Chaud sir," Protoman said as Kitten pixilated beside him.

A/N: Okay I'm on a writing frenzy. I'm updating in the order that the ideas come in so I decided to get a chapter for this one. Plz review and more chapters will follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: blues-lover

A/N: Yay I'm updating!

Kitten stood next to a very quite Protoman. Ever sense Chaud had requested some private time with him he had gone into an almost mute state. She didn't like it at all so she decided to break the silence with a little game. "Tag, your it," Kitten yelled taping Protoman on the shoulder.

She ran a short distance from the silver haired navi and gave him a playful grin. He raised an unseen eyebrow at her actions. She came close again and tagged him again, "Your it."

Protoman thought for a moment, her behavior was quite puzzling to him. He then remembered that when Chaud was younger he used to play a game like this with his mother. He also remembered that there was really no point to the game so he decided he would not participate, and besides he was not the kind of guy to partake in games. Kitten pouted, "Oh come on, a smart guy like you know how to play a simple game like this."

He made a small grunting sound and turned away. Kitten's face then morphed in worry. "Protoman are you mad at me," she asked, semi hurt.

He was slightly shocked by this accusation, "No, why would you think that?"

"Well your not talking to me and you don't want to play with me," Kitten said bowing her head down so that a shadow fell over her eyes.

Protoman then felt a pang of guilt, he did not like making Kitten upset as he now realized, "I, apologize for my rudeness, I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

Kitten's shoulders shock dangerously, she then ran into Protoman's arms and engulfed him in a hug. He let out a breath of air and looked down at Kitten, "I'm glad you're not mad, I'd hate it if you were mad at me."

He looked up at the screen to see Chaud working hard on some papers, he made sure no one was around and he wrapped his arms around Kitten tenderly. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and the warmth of her body against his. He felt something well up inside him that he had never felt, something wonderful. He could hear his own heart pounding in his head. He didn't know anything about this girl besides the fact that she made him act different, like a better navi.

Kitten buried her face in his chest and snuggled deeper into the embrace. Tears streamed down her face, not tears of sadness but tears of joy. She loved this feeling, but something seemed wrong. She couldn't place it but something in the back of her mind was trying to get out, something scary.

She pulled away from Protoman quickly, holding the side of her head. "Are you okay," Protoman asked dismissing his usual calm demeanor.

Kitten shook her head, "Get away, please leave me alone!"

Protoman took a step backward, "Kitten!" he called genuinely scared for the girl.

She dropped to her knees, her color faded in out of normality. Small sparks of data came from the now reopened gash on her leg. Protoman knelt down next to Kitten cautiously. He brought his hand up to her face only to have it phase through her. He brought his hand back fearfully, "Kitten, what's happening to you?"

Small jolts of electricity sparked out of her, she cried out in agony and her body became solid again. She went limp and Protoman caught her and held her in his arms. "Kitten, please can you hear me," the red navi whispered in her cat like ears.

Chaud looked up from his work and was shocked to see the scene unfolding in his PET. "Protoman what is going on," the dual haired boy asked uneasily.

For once, Protoman ignored Chaud and continued trying to wake Kitten, "Please wake up. Please wake up. Please, please…" Protoman said getting quieter with each word.

Chaud tried again to get Protoman's attention, "Protoman, what is going on," he asked more aggressively.

The red clad navi's head shot up, "Chaud sir, something's wrong with her, there was nothing I could do, I, I…" Protoman's words were shaky, his usual personality seemed to have been erased by the events that had unfolded.

"Calm down," Chaud said, two words he never thought he'd have to say to his navi, "Call the Limousine, I think we need to go to the scilabs. Dr.Hikari will probably be able to help her."

With out leaving Kitten's side Protoman called the limo. Chaud grabbed the PET and rushed outside, ignoring the many stares and remarks of disgruntled workers.

Chaud ran through the doors just as the limo stopped in front of the building. He quickly got in and directed the driver to his destination. He glanced at Protoman who was still holding the unconscious girl in his arms. Protoman was whispering something to Kitten that Chaud couldn't hear. He watched as his once stoic navi ran his fingers through the girl's hair. A thought came to mind, Protoman was realizing the meaning of love.

Only hours ago the navi had been utterly clueless but now he seemed to be giving into the temptation of actual emotion.

Chaud's thoughts were interrupted by the screech of his limos wheels as he pulled up to the scilabs. He opened the car door and ran into the impressive building. He then took a sharp turn into an office where he found Dr.Hikari at his desk. The brown haired scientist looked up and smiled, "Well hello Chaud, what can I do for you?"

"There's a problem with a navi I came across the other day," Chaud said taking out his PET and Jacking the two navis into Dr.Hikari's computer, "Protoman will explain."

After about five minutes Protoman had given the details of Kitten's 'episode'. Dr.Hikari decided to run a few tests on the mysterious navi. Protoman waited impatiently with in the PET for news of Kittens condition.

Well he was waiting her heard familiar voices coming from outside, he looked up to see that Lan and his friends were now at the scilabs. At that moment he felt himself being logged into a computer. When he digitized he was greeted by the eyes of the many operator's navis.

Megaman gave Protoman a concerned look, "Hey, Dr.Hikari filled us in."

Protoman didn't know whether to be ashamed of his earlier behavior or not. He solved his problem by remaining silent.

Roll came up beside Protoman and looked up at him, "Hey we know you like her. Your reaction was normal, human even."

Protoman's upper lip twitched at this comment. Human. He wasn't human he was a navi. He found it odd that he was able to express what he was feeling. He knew he was programmed to have artificial intelligence but he didn't know it could feel so real.

Roll was some what disappointed by Protoman's silence. Megaman placed his hand on Roll's shoulder. She glanced at him and he shook his head slightly. Her eyes saddened a little and she allowed Megaman to lead her away from the red navi's side. There was an awkward silence for a long while. Glyde, being the gentleman that he was, tried to lighten the mood with the topic of battle chip prices. Megaman and Gutsman quickly joined in this conversation. Roll made her comments too but she wasn't quite as involved.

After a long while of waiting Dr.Hikari came into the room holding a few documents, his expression was grim. "I'm afraid that the news is not good. I ran a scan over her overall data structure and I found an unknown virus in her system. In all my years as a scientist I have never seen anything like this. The virus is slowly eating away at her programming, deleting many important programs and bits of data. And sense the virus has already terminally damaged her memory program her name and origin are still a mystery."

Protoman felt heaviness in his chest as he absorbed the news, "So she's going to…" Protoman asked trailing off.

"Sadly that will most likely be the out come but if I can find out how the virus got into her system and what it's full effects are I may be able to write an override program that can flush the virus out."

Chaud looked down at his navi. He knew that Protoman would be deeply hurt if the girl died, Protoman had a connection with the girl, and he could feel it. Something about the girl brought out a better side of his navi.

"I'll do what ever it takes to help," Chaud declared.

"As will I," Protoman agreed.

The rest of the navis and netops vowed to help as well. Protoman smiled at this, not one of his famous half smiles but a genuine smile. "Thank you everyone," he said continuing his smile.

Dr.Hikari smiled as well, 'Then I will begin research right away, you can take Kitten home with you if you like Chaud. I have all of the data records now and even if she did stay here it wouldn't help any. All you have to do is watch her carefully and if she has another one of those fits you can just apply a recovery program."

Chaud nodded. He walked over to the computer and jacked Kitten out of the computer. Her perky attitude seemed to be slightly repressed and she looked rather tired. She stumbled over to Protoman and fell into his arms again. He held her tightly and stroked her blonde hair, "Everything is going to be all right, we'll help you."

"I'm scared," she whispered, "I'm scared Protoman."

"Shhhh, it will be alright, everything will be all right," Protoman said tenderly now giving into his emotions. The emotions he'd denied for so long, "I won't leave your side."

Lan and Maylu peered over Chaud's shoulders to see the two navis. Maylu's glittered with tears at the touching sight. Lan's mouth was slightly open in awe. Chaud pocketed his PET and strolled out of the lab.

Outside his limo was still there, waiting for him. The dual haired boy got into the limo and felt it move forward toward his mansion. It was now night, the moon shone brightly surrounded by stars. Much had happened during that day. Chaud felt a little glad about most of it but the news about the female navi was quite sad. What if Dr.Hikari couldn't create the program in time to save Kitten? What if Kitten's operator was looking for her right now? What would happen to Protoman? All of these questions raced through Chaud's mind. He starred out the car window out to the stars. In his mind he connected them and reconnected them, trying to take his mind of the situation at hand.

The car then came to a slow stop and Chaud exited the vehicle. He went into his large mansion and up the stairs to his room. He walked over to his bed and sat down on the side of it. He took his PET and placed it in it's charger on the night stand. He undressed slowly for he was tired. He threw his clothes in a pile on the floor and slipped on a plain white T-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He crawled slowly under the covers of his large bed and settled in for a restless sleep. Before he closed his eyes though he was interrupted by the soft voice of his navi. He turned over and listened hard to the soft voice.

In the PET 

"Protoman, I feel so tired," Kitten said weakly.

"You've had a long day," Protoman said laying her down gently.

Protoman got up to leave but stopped when he heard Kitten's weak plea, "Don't go," she said.

The silver haired navi sighed and lay down next to Kitten. He wrapped his arm gently around her and cuddled up next to her. They lay in silence for a moment but then a faint melody could be heard coming from Protoman's lips, "Everything's gonna be alright, Rockabye, rockabye. Everything's gonna be alright, Rockabye, rockabye…"

Kitten's eyelids fell as she listened to Protoman's lullaby. Her worries seemed to melt away into the melody, carried away by the tune. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. The red clad navi smiled and moved in slightly closer. He gave her a soft kiss on the check and whispered something into her oblivious ears, "I love you."

A/N: Sigh so much writing so little time. It's way past my bedtime right now but in my heart I knew I had to write this chapter before the idea left me. I actually wanted to make it longer but this seemed like the perfect ending for THIS CHAPTER. As for my other stories I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review if you want more of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: blues-lover

A/N: I'M UPDATING!!!!!! I know your all thinking finally! Or you're thinking oh god why would she update that. Well no matter what side you're on I'm updating and that's that.

Kitten's eyes opened slowly. Her eye lids were heavy from sleep and she could feel it beckoning her to return to it. However her body resisted, she ached too much. She gave an involuntary shutter; her entire body seemed to be laced in a layer of icy sweat.

She rolled over and drew herself closer to Protoman. Facing him she stared into his visor, silently begging to see his eyes. "Are you awake?" she asked quietly.

When no answer came she frowned and gave a shaky sigh. She was tired, dead tired. The fact that she couldn't return to sleep frustrated her, frustrated her to the point of tears. Salty trails spilled from her eyes. She started purring, her misery and pain piling up. (A/N: For those of you who don't know cats purr when they are perfectly content or in extreme pain.)

The soft rumbling sound intruded into Protoman's subconscious. His eyes fluttered open and he immediately noticed the sobbing navi next to him. "Kitten," Protoman asked cautiously.

The sobbing stopped abruptly. It was replaced by small hiccupping sounds. Protoman pulled Kitten in tighter. "Please don't cry," Protoman pleaded.

She made a small inaudible gasping sound and took in a quick breath of air, "I-I'm tr-try-ing, ev-every thi-ing just got t-to me," she tried her best to speak but her sobs broke up her words.

Protoman was silent so she continued, "I want to remember-er," she cried.

Protoman understood everything she was saying, she had been so calm and happy the last few days, so this emotional break down came as a shock. He moved so that he could look her in the eyes. Her face was tinged red and her eyes were clouded with tears. He placed a hand on her cheek. He wiped a tear away gingerly with his thumb, "It's alright, I know," he said calmly, his voice carried an obvious note of sentimentality.

Her expression changed dramatically and became even more sorrowful. She buried her face in his neck and cried horribly. Protoman didn't know what to say. He decided maybe he didn't have to say anything. He let Kitten cry into him. The silver haired navi placed his hand on her back and rubbed her between the shoulder blades, in an attempt to calm her. Her agonized wails lessened and she took deep lengthy breaths. Protoman continued to rhythmically rub Kitten's back. Kitten started to feel more relaxed. The tension in her mussels depleted. With out knowing it she drifted back into a fevered slumber. Protoman sighed once he realized she had fallen asleep. He then gave a sad smile and returned to sleep as well.

Morning came quicker then expected and Protoman's internal clock urged him out of his slumber. He awoke Chaud just like the day before only this time the dual-haired boy did not begin his morning routine. He picked up his PET from the desk, "Protoman, I'm going to request some time off," Chaud said.

"Why is that Chaud sir," Protoman asked, although he already had an idea as to why.

"You can't take work right now and I don't think I could either," the silvery haired teen said his navi a nonchalant smile.

Protoman nodded, trusting his operator whole heartedly; like he always did. The red navi's attention was caught by a small groaning sound. He turned to see Kitten pushing herself up from the floor. She got no further then a sitting position. Her face was tinged with a dark shade of scarlet and the area under her eyes was still puffy from the tears of the previous night. Protoman knelt in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead. His touch was cool so she did not protest. "You're burning up. Strange, navis aren't supposed to do that," Protoman mused, worried for the girl. "It must be an effect of the virus. It might be causing your programming to over heat."

Kitten only nodded and looked around the interior of the PET. She tried to focus on what Protoman was telling her but her thoughts were muddled. A small smile graced her lips, "Over heat huh?"

Her tone was almost playful. She twitched her tail wistfully and her small smile broke into a grin, "That's bad right?"

"Yes," Protoman said slightly unnerved by the strange reaction.

She giggled, "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Protoman's face contorted in shock as Kitten's giggles changed into high pitched laughter, "I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" She sang out in a gleefully mad, feverish manner.

Protoman took hold of Kitten's shoulders and shook her firmly, "Your delusional stop this!"

She continued to laugh insanely as her head lolled back and forth with each movement. "That's enough!" Protoman roared giving Kitten one last shake, bringing her back to reality. "You are not going to die! Do you hear me!? DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Her eyes glistened with fear and she made a small chocked off sound, "P-protoman?"

"Don't ever say that! Don't ever say that again! You are not going to die!" Protoman continued to yell, he was now the one acting madly.

Protoman saw the frightened expression on Kitten's face and his heart crumbled in guilt, "I…I'm sorry I-I didn't mean," Protoman stammered, trailing off.

"It's okay Protoman," Kitten said quietly.

Chaud who had been watching the whole thing shook his head bitterly. Kitten was getting worse at an alarmingly progressing rate. If this kept up he'd lose Kitten and his navi's sanity.

Some where in the darkest area of the net, a navi sat playing with the petals of a fully bloomed black rose. He swung his feet back and forth childishly over the ledge of the large stone he sat upon. He stared out into the mix of violet and onyx, watching it swirls and creates unholy images of fear and black despair. A pair of black angelic wings incased the navi. A delicate smile creased its lips. With a flutter in the whimsical silence it drew its wings out to full span. It then allowed it's self to fall freely from the rock and glide out before hitting the ground. (A/N: Yes this has a purpose…well not right now but it will! It's not just a random scene break!...)

**Back to Protoman and Kitten!**

A few hours passed which were mostly uneventful. Chaud was busy at work on the net, searching for any information on virus out breaks. (A/N: Even when he takes time off he still works () ) Protoman was still tending to Kitten who had been unnervingly quiet since that morning. Chaud sighed he rubbed his temples with his index fingers trying to ease his forming headache. "Nothing, I'm finding nothing," he said, mostly to himself.

A beeping sound came form his computer. He looked up to see the windows he had up closing down. His eyes widened, "Oh no, don't die on me now!"

He punched in some codes on his keyboard but his efforts were futile and his computer shutdown completely leaving him to stare at a blank screen, "Ah, crap."

Within the house networking stood a dark angelic navi. He snickered, "Perfect soon my princess you will return to me."

A rose was held tightly in his hand despite the fact that the thorns cut him deeply. He left the network in a shower of pixels.

A/N: Okay I really can't tell what kind of chapter this is, Angst, Drama, Romance, Fluff, I got no clue. Well if anyone still wants updates you have to get off your ass and review! Which I doubt anyone will do cause this site has been dead lately. If anyone can hear me you must bring this site to life! Oh I know! If anyone reviews they can request an update on any of my fics, no matter what it is. Yay Bribery!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: blues-lover

A/N: I am updating again…I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Mainly cause my brain is swimming with millions of random ideas.

Protoman sat next to Kitten watching her sleep. She had gone back to sleep only moments ago. Still half-conscious she flinched and squirmed. Protoman looked on in worry. Kitten still hadn't cooled down and her temperature continued to ascend. Protoman could feel his heart racing as he tried to think of a way to cool her down. He rose from the cybernetic floor and began pacing. He was anxious and nervous, two emotions he had never experienced and it only gave his worry more incentive. Kitten moaned and opened her eyes. She saw Protoman's feet move back and forth in front of her face and drew back in surprise. Protoman halted and brought his attention toward Kitten. "Kitten? M-my apologies if I awoke you," Protoman stammered apologetically.

"Mh? Oh no, it wasn't you I just- "she cut her self off in a coughing fit.

She tried to breath but the air entering her lungs bit like fire. She gasped and shuttered as she coughed. "Are you alright?" Protoman asked.

She gulped in a breath of air, "I-I'm fine. Sleep just seems difficult."

Protoman's unseen eyes narrowed in concern. He wanted to do something to take her pain away but he couldn't. He clenched his fists tightly in anger. Anger with his self for being momentarily useless. His mussels tensed and he growled lowly. "Protoman?" Kitten asked warily.

"It's nothing," Protoman said turning his attention to his Operator, "Chaud sir, there must be something we can do?"

"I'm afraid not Protoman. At the moment we have no leads," Chaud said, something akin to be sympathy tracing his words.

"I understand that but, but," Protoman tried randomly to find something they were missing but his efforts were futile.

"All you can do is be with her. That's all you can do," Chaud said smiling sadly.

A tinge of hope edged at the back of Protoman's mind at the thought of being able to do something. He dropped to his knees and clasped Kittens paw in his hands. She smiled at him and laughed hoarsely. He smiled back. "Isn't that sweet?" a voice said from behind.

Protoman's head whipped around toward the source. A dark figure stood there. Protoman immediately switched to the defensive, "Who are you what do you want?"

The navi smiled smugly, "Aren't we jumpy? My name is Lucifer.EXE I'm just simply here to pick up something of mine that you have found."

Protoman looked at Kitten who had moved behind him and was shivering violently, "Kitten?"

"You see she and I are lovers. She wandered off and got lost. I'm ever so pleased to have found her," the navi said in a sticky sickeningly sweet way.

Protoman felt something stab his heart at the word **lovers**. He shook it off and glared at the navi, "How do I know you are trustworthy?"

Kitten tapped Protoman's shoulders and whispered, "Don't let him take me."

Protoman was shocked but nodded. He stood up forming his sword on his hand. "She doesn't want to go with you I suggest you leave."

"Oh come now no need to resort to violence," Lucifer said, the smirk on his face betraying his words. "As you can see she doesn't seem to be in any condition to be making decisions."

"Funny that you know so much about her well being considering you supposedly haven't seen her in days," Protoman said sharply.

"I'm merely observing," Lucifer said with a shrug, the feathers of his angelic wings rustled as he did so.

"Protoman what is going on?" Chaud asked noticing the disturbance in his PET.

"Ah, young Blaze. Good of you to take notice," Lucifer said smiling innocently.

"How do you know me?" Chaud asked apprehensively.

"You're a net battling prodigy. Famous to all, you should be more aware of your popularity," Lucifer pointed out.

"Get away!" Kitten yelled from behind Protoman.

"Oh honey comb don't be so harsh. I'm here to help," Lucifer said presenting his hand to her.

Protoman stiffened his resolve and readied to strike if necessary. "Be ready Protoman," Chaud said watching the newcomer with observant eyes.

"No! Get away don't touch me!" Kitten screamed. She sat in a fettle position clutching the sides of her head.

"You heard her," Protoman said snarling, "Get away."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but," Lucifer said sighing. He took out a rose from the folds of his wings. It was unnatural black color and it sparked with dark energy. He flicked it out at Protoman hitting him directly in the symbol. He dropped down on one knee clutching the vile flower in an attempt to remove it. "Protoman!" Kitten called out.

A dark substance flowed from the flower through the symbol to his systems core. "What is this?" Protoman hissed.

"What you don't like flowers?" Lucifer asked in a mock hurt tone. He flicked his rest and the flower returned to his hand. "That's only a taste but in time you'll learn to crave it."

Protoman held the place from where data spilled. It flowed freely from between his fingers and came in abundant amounts. Chaud seethed and inserted a recovery chip. Nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. Kitten stepped out in front of Protoman panting heavily with the effort to remain standing. "I don't know you but I certainly do not trust you. Your evil, tainted and disturbed."

"Sugar plum, please don't resist your body can't take the stress," Lucifer said smiling broadly.

"Your sick," Kitten continued her entire body shaking in tension.

"Correction bumble bee, your sick," the angelic navi corrected shaking his finger.

"Kitten stay back," Protoman said edging back in front of her.

"Please stop interfering, It's useless I could have taken off with her by now if I wanted. Maybe I'm just toying with you and really don't want her. Maybe I'm waiting for the opportune moment to hurt you the most. Maybe I'm leaving right now," Lucifer said, changing his tone with each sentence. He backed up hands behind his back.

"Wait what are you doing!?" Chaud yelled.

Protoman made a slippery grab at Lucifer but the navi slipped through his fingers, as he disappeared, "No!"

Lucifer's echoing voice surrounded them, "I'll be watching my princess…"

A/N: Yes I know it is sooo short but I needed to introduce this character before it drove me craaaZZZZEEEEiiiii!!!!!!!! So yeah review for updates or I'll never update again! (Switches from bribery to threats)

see Lucifer follow that link! I drew him …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: blues-lover

A/N: I'm updating! Again…..Wait I do have news for y'all reviewers! In this chapter I am using my vocabulary words. They will be in bold so yeah. This chappie will hopefully be a long one.

Protoman hissed, still holding his symbol in attempt to slow the flow of data. Kitten placed her hand on his shoulders cautiously, "Protoman are you alright?"

"I am fine. Who was _he_?" Protoman whispered through gritting teeth.

"I don't know but he seems very familiar. His wings they remind me of something. I'm so close but I can't," Kitten replied drawing her hand back close to her chest, shivering in fear.

"Protoman, we need to take you to Dr.Hikari," Chaud said cutting in. "That wound doesn't look good and it's **evident** that recovery chips aren't working."

Protoman nodded and rose to his feet, still holding tight to the symbol. Chaud pocketed his PET and called the limo via telephone. He exited the building and awaited the limo's arrival. It soon pulled up in front of him and he got in directing the driver to the scilabs. The drive was short and he soon found himself in Dr.Hikari's office explaining the happenings. "So that's what happened," Chaud said finishing his explanation.

Dr.Hikari thought for a moment, "I think 'Lucifer' has something to do with the virus. As for Protoman I'm sure I can take care of him."

Chaud nodded and handed his PET to the brunet scientist. Dr.Hikari plugged the PET into his main system and began running an analysis on Protoman's data. The data scan was going well but Dr.Hikari noticed some abnormalities that resembled ones of Kitten's. "That's not good," Dr.Hikari thought out loud.

"What?" Chaud asked.

"Minor files are missing from his programming," Dr.Hikari answered.

"Hmm," Chaud said glancing at his PET.

"No it's not. The effects of that attack appear to be similar to Kitten's virus. My guess is that attack is the root of the virus. Protoman may have been spared it's full effects but he did not go with out damage," Dr.Hikari said thoughtfully feeling at the stubble on his chin.

"Could it advance?" Chaud asked now worried by Dr.Hikari's **premise**.

"I don't think so. The revision sequence has started now and his data is being repaired," Dr.Hikari replied.

Chaud let out a sigh of relief. He looked at the large monitor of the computer watching the patented silver rings encircle his navi as they repaired his data. He heard quite whimpers coming from his PET. He looked over at where the PET was plugged into the system. He could see Kitten watching Protoman with sorrowful eyes. His thoughts were broken into by a loud yell from behind him, "I'm here dad and I brought curry!"

A look of **bewilderment** flashed across his face but it dispersed the second he realized who the racket was coming from. "Lan," Chaud said annoyed by his mere presence.

"Oh Chaud hi. Didn't see you there," Lan said showing off his famous cocky grin. He then noticed Protoman on the big screen. "Oh no what happened?"

"There was an attack. A navi claimed to know Kitten and he came to take her," Chaud informed.

_I'll bet Protoman flipped,_ Lan thought. Chaud went on, "He tried to **feign** on his true intentions. He was obviously untrustworthy. He attacked Protoman."

Lan wore a vacant expression trying to compute the new information. It clicked into place and Lan's face lit up, "Oh," his face then became much more sober, "Oh."

_And once again Lan, portrays his genius,_ Chaud thought smirking. A chiming 'ping' echoed through the spacious office. Chaud turned to see Protoman pixilating back into his PET. He unplugged it from the system and pocketed it with out a word. He turned to leave but was stopped by Lan. "Hey do you want to eat with us? It's curry," the brunet asked waving the food in the air.

"No thanks," Chaud said leaving.

"Oh well more for me," Lan cheered and dug into his precious curry.

Chaud sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He was back in his office now and he was deep in thought trying to figure out the problem at hand. _Okay Protoman rescues girl. Girl has no **identity **or memory. Girl has virus. A possibly **homicidal** psychopath is hunting girl_Chaud thought going over the events in his mind for the fifth time. It was **uncanny** how much it sounded like a movie. He absentmindedly traced the **inscription** on his PET with his finger. After awhile he forgot what he was thinking about and was content to stare blankly at the wall. His computer beeped jarring him out of his trance. "E-mail huh?" Chaud said stretching and rolling his shoulders. He rolled his computer chair into its proper place and opened the e-mail. The sender was labeled Lucifer. Chaud's eyes widened and he began to read. The first line was dear honey bear. Chaud made a face of disgust Lucifer's sweetie vocabulary left a bad taste in his mouth. He tried to read the rest but couldn't. It didn't make any sense. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," Chaud moaned, "A** cryptogram."**

Chaud let his head hit his desk…hard. A loud 'thunk' and then absolute quite followed by a soft, "Ow…"

"Chaud sir?" Protoman asked hesitantly from his PET.

"What?" the dual-haired boy asked irritated.

"Umm…the e-mail would you like me to decipher it," Protoman asked anxiously.

"Oh," Chaud blinked and remembered that navis were fluent in all languages and were excellent with codes. He made a mental note to slap him self for not thinking of that before he slammed his head into his desk. "Go ahead, tell me if you figure anything out."

Protoman nodded and logged into the computer. He started studying it feverishly, to him some of the words were obvious, and others were extremely complex. He became completely indulged in the project and didn't notice Kitten log in next to him. She sat down next to him and watched him work. She flicked her tail back and forth with **intrigue**. "What are you doing?" she asked innocently.

Protoman jumped inwardly he felt a small unexplainable tinge of anger and continued to work, "Decrypting a note from your _boyfriend_."

Kitten glared at Protoman, "He is not my boyfriend."

"Oh really that's not what he said. You were there or do you not remember," the normally stoic navi snapped.

"I remember quite well thank you," Kitten snapped back.

Protoman frowned and turned back to the e-mail. Kitten made a low hissing sound and turned away feeling hurt. "What's your problem all of the sudden?" she asked bitterly.

Protoman blinked. What was his problem? Why was he angry? He had no reason to be. "I don't remember who Lucifer is and that's not my fault," Kitten rambled. "I'm sorry that my stupidity **endangered** you."

"No don't apologize. I know it's not your fault. You're not stupid," Protoman said in his monotone. "I think I'm just frustrated."

"You think?" Kitten asked arching a delicate eyebrow.

"I don't know ok!" Protoman growled.

Kitten shot him a devastating look and logged out. Protoman sputtered in disbelief. A melancholy air settled over him. He tired to work at the words but he couldn't muster the will to **persist**. He starred out into the empty voids of cyberspace. He watched pieces of diamond shaped data levitate out of reach unbounded by the ties of gravity. **Identical** in appearance to each other they had no outstanding qualities besides their data signature. Brought back to his life long inner conflict he wondered, _I'm no different from those pieces of random data. They can not feel but why can I? _Frustrated he summoned his sword and slashed at the data watching it shatter and disappear. It was so simple, data was data and that was that but Kitten challenged this realization with her playful nature and kindness, breaking down the barriers he'd worked so hard to build. He once again found himself starring out into the grid pattern that would **mystify** any human but was meaningless to a navi. "Hello again," came a familiar syrupy voice.

Protoman whirled around to face him with his sword poised in a defensive position, "What do you want now?"

Lucifer smiled sweetly and cocked his head to the side. "I'm here to observe your progress."

He turned his head to look at the letter he had sent. His expression faulted a little, "Oh dear seems you're having a bit of trouble now?"

"What do you care you're the one who put it in code," Protoman bellowed.

"Well I thought you'd have it by now either way," the navi said sugar coating his sentence. "Are you feeling down my good man?"

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," Protoman growled.

"Well I'll just give you a little assistance," Lucifer said waving his hand over the e-mail display. The words fluttered and unscrambled in a whish of pixels. "Just make sure it gets to the right person."

Protoman glared at Lucifer who smiled back. "Cheerio," the angelic navi said and disappeared once again. Protoman stood there fuming for a minute. "Quit messing with my head!" Protoman yelled to the grid-patterned sky. "I swear if I have to here that sugar sweet voice again I'll, I'LL!"

Protoman trailed off fuming. Crossing his arms he gritted his teeth, _calm down, _he thought, _your letting him get to you._ He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He gave the letter one last look determining whether or not he should read it. He considered it but decided the letter was meant for Kitten, unless his name was now 'honey bear'. (A/N: No one can call my precious Blues honey bear but me!)

A/N: This chappie is only half done so expect a re-post soon. I will write more for this chapter… review anyway. I'm going to leave this authors note here so you know where you left off.

Protoman logged out of the computer and back to his PET. He saw Kitten sitting on the floor with her back facing him. "Kitten the letter is addressed to you," Protoman said approaching her.

She showed no sign of acknowledgement and Protoman frowned. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you but I'm not gonna read your mail," Protoman said presenting the letter.

Kitten didn't answer. She just sat there ignoring him. "Leave me alone," she mumbled.

Protoman sighed. He left the letter next to her and logged back to the computer. When he was gone Kitten looked down at the e-mail. She grabbed it hesitantly and opened it, reading the message. (A/N: The message will be in italics.)

_Dear honey bear,_

_I will be waiting for you at Higsby's internet city chip shop. If you want to know anything about your past you'll come immediately._

_Signed,_

_Lucifer_

Kitten's eyes widened and she folded the letter up quickly glancing around to see if anyone was near. She pondered for a moment, _should I or shouldn't I,_ she thought. She shook her head and logged onto the computer accessing the internet link before Protoman noticed her. She found her self in a light blues stream of data **fraught** with viruses and other navis.

(A/N: Sigh still not done with chappie but I have to stop here…there is a reason I keep posting but I ain't telling you what it is :P)


End file.
